


Scatterbrained

by Yunx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunx/pseuds/Yunx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a great chef.<br/>He just got distracted by his cat.<br/>-----------------------------<br/>Bad story that barely has a plot.<br/>Run while you still can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatterbrained

**Author's Note:**

> warning: awful story incoming  
> you have been warned

Arthur stared ahead of himself out the window. He had been sitting there in his office for most of the morning of the day and was at a loss of what to do at the moment. He stared down at his finished book review and couldn’t think of what he could do to consume all of the free time he had at the current. He could spend time proofreading the review or maybe actually publishing the article, but he felt as though he might as well procrastinate this till the last moment, since he didn’t feel quite satisfied yet with what he had written. He took off his reading glasses and rubbed his closed eyes.

He contemplated reading through the book once more as he sipped his tea, grimacing at the drink that was now room temperature. He quickly finished the cup and decided he would start cooking dinner. 

He got up from his desk and made his way to the kitchen of the two-story house. Arthur’s mind wandered to his usually very animated lover. Recently, Alfred had been very preoccupied by his job as a police officer, and taking abnormally long hours. Though Arthur was pleased he was working harder to be a “hero”, he still was slightly irritated that he would completely ignore Arthur and go straight to bed, save for a small peck on the forehead if he hadn’t already blacked out.

A string of profanities left his mouth as he stubbed his toe on a small table holding a vase on it. He smacked the desk a little half-heartedly as if it was the cause of his misfortune and sighed. He fixed the table and adjusted the vase, then went to the kitchen and mulled over what he should make for dinner. An idea hit him as his face lit up.

Clam chowder.

Usually when Alfred got home, he would already be too tired for dinner and had already gotten something to eat at McDonalds before returning home. Because of there usually being no reason for him to cook dinner for both of them anymore, after the first couple times of him being stuck with food for two, he now only whipped up the food for himself.

Today would be different though. Alfred was getting off work a bit early today for once and he would never turn down some good old clam chowder, even if he had already stuffed his face full of burgers earlier. It’s an even better idea as Arthur loved clam chowder as much as Alfred did.

He smiled contently with his idea and went upstairs to get cleaned up. He didn’t have the ingredients for the clam chowder at home, so he would have to quickly put together a list so he could get the groceries, food, and table prepared before Alfred got home. He looked at the clock in the hallway and nodded to himself.

“I have the time.” Arthur said to himself.  
***  
Alfred jolted awake as he felt someone smack him in the back of the head.

“Al,” Matthew said, “Your shift has been over for a bit now, I’m pretty sure.”

He glared at Matthew for a couple seconds, angry that he had interrupted his nap, until it sank in that he was at the station. His glare melted away as he thought about what Matthew had just said.

“Oh!” Alfred said as he realized that, in fact, he had been done with his shift for about ten minutes. “Thanks, Mattie!” he said with a smile as he collected his stuff and stood up.

“No problem, dork.” Matthew said teasingly. “I knew you would’ve gotten a whooping from Arthur if you were late home, and I didn’t want that on my conscious.”

Alfred punched him in the arm lightly and bid him a farewell. He was glad Matthew had woken him up before he was too late, as he wanted to get home as soon as possible and spend as much time with Arthur as possible. He decided he would grab some food on the way home so Arthur doesn’t have to cook tonight. He smiled to himself as he got into his car.  
***  
Arthur rolled back his sleeves as he looked at the cook book he propped up against the toaster. He had never made clam chowder before, so he hoped that it would turn out good, unlike the other time he had tried to make a difficult meal. He had bought the ingredients based on the recipe, and as long as he followed the recipe, it probably couldn’t go wrong.

“Drain the clam juice from the minced clams and combine with enough bottled juice to equal 3 cups of liquid.” He murmured, reading the text out loud. 

He followed the instructions as they followed, but took shortcuts here and there when they seemed unnecessary to him, and tried to do several things at once, as he was a bit short on time. 

He put the clams and cream into the saucepan and cooked then for the called amount of time, but when he cut a piece off it to taste it, it seemed as though it wasn’t fully finished. He frowned and decided he would leave it in the saucepan for a bit as he went to get changed. 

When he got upstairs, he yelped as he saw Biscuit on the desk of his office. His eyes widened as he saw what the cat was doing.

It had shredded pieces of paper all around it and on the desk and floor. He gulped and prayed silently in his head as he walked towards the feline. Biscuit jumped off the desk as Arthur saw exactly what the cat had shredded to pieces.

It was his book review.

He stared down at it as he heard a meow. He turned around to look at the purrpetrator. His eyes held a dangerous glint in them as he stared at Biscuit, who was now prodding his head against his food bowl, as if his course of action was the only logical option for the cat.

“You…” Arthur said as he reached behind him to grab a broom.

The cat stared at him with blank, emerald eyes, as if daring him to try anything. Arthur’s eye twitched.

“Death, you filthy animal, is what shall now be bestowed upon you.”  
***  
Alfred sighed as he looked at the very long line ahead of him. He decided he would bring back some food from one of Arthur’s favorite seafood places back to him, but how busy the small restaurant was currently was absolutely ridiculous. The restaurant had absolutely awful service, and took forever to serve its customers, but the food was so fucking good. 

He looked down at his watch as he tapped his foot in irritation. He was trying to get home as soon as possible, but this place’s awful service would make him late if they didn’t hurry up.

A little over an hour later, he finally got the food he needed. He smiled as they handed it to him and quickly speed-walked towards his car. He was late, definitely, but hopefully Arthur would forget about that the second he smelled the delicious food he brought home. Alfred smiled to himself as he imagined his lover’s silly grin and the bashful kiss Arthur would place on his cheek when he saw how thoughtful his husband was. He was probably exaggerating how Arthur would react, but a man might as well dream.

He put the car into drive and started to make his way home. As he glanced towards what song was playing currently on the radio, he realized he was low on gas. He bit his lip as he looked around him for the closest gas station. He found an Arco and decided that would have to do. He just barely made it to the fueling station and sighed in relief. As his car fueled up, he found that he would probably have to book it to make it home on time. He looked towards the convenience store attached to the Arco and decided he would grab some beer for Arthur and himself to make up for his lateness. 

He quickly got the alcoholic drinks as he set off to his home.

He finally realized something was wrong when he saw a large smoke cloud in the air. It was in the general direction of his house and he gulped in dread. 

As he rounded the corner, he saw what he had feared. A firetruck was in front of his house and he quickly stopped his car. He parked in the middle of the street and jumped out of his car.

“Arthur.” He whispered to himself as he ran towards his own house. A firefighter whose voice he recognized stopped him.

“Alfred? Oh, are you looking for Arthur, mi amigo?” 

Alfred looked towards who addressed him and saw his friend Antonio. 

“Is he safe?” He said quickly.

“Of course he is!” Antonio said with a smile on his face. He pointed towards his emerald eyed spouse, who held his forehead with one of his hands.

“Arthur!” Alfred yelled as he ran to hug him.

“Alfred,” Arthur replied with a smile as he returned the hug, but frowned after deciding he would just tell him what cause the fire. “Um, so…”

“No, no, it’s fine. I don’t want to know what happened right now.” Alfred said as he kissed his husband on the mouth. Arthur kissed back with a smile, happy that things still worked out in the end.

They ended up cuddling with each other in a hotel room, drinking beer and eating clam chowder.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these blonde dorks so i wrote a thing  
> so many regrets


End file.
